Grootmas Antics
by Pricat
Summary: It's the beginning of December meaning the holidays are approaching meaning antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by a head canon my friend and I came up with last night, but hope people like, even though it's not the holidays just yet, you know?**

 **In this story, it involves the holidays and Rocket, Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl and Kade are excitable for the holidays plus Rocket is curious.**

* * *

"Wow it's the first day of December, and it's snowing!" Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl pointed out making Rocket confused by her excitement.

"Because it means that Christmas is approaching, or Grootmas if you want to call it that." she replied seeing her drinking milk.

It was indeed the beginning of December, meaning the holidays were approaching, a time of family and antics which Casey knew that Rocket would enjoy that part of the holidays, plus had not gotten a Christmas tree knowing how he felt about that holiday tradition, because of Groot which she understood, along with Kaley as she and Rocket were still there.

Kaley knew that it was Rocket's first Terran holiday, as he had never expericencing Christmas, guessing he found it strange so she and Casey could help him understand the holidays, seeing him looking at decorations, as a snowball hit him as it was Kade.

"Sorry dad, I was having fun in the snow, you know?" Kade told him, making Casey giggle because the holidays would be fun.

"It's alright, you're having fun, you know?" Rocket replied to her plus saw Casey helping make pancakes for breakfast besides her and Rocket drinking coffee seeing Flora, Casey's female Groot wearing a Samta hat, giving Kaley a crazy idea, saying Flora could be the Christmas tree in their house, which Rocket thought intresting.

"Yeah, we know how you feel about that tradition, Rockie." Casey said to him, seeing Kade ready for school sitting down at the table grabbing the chocolate syrup squirters, along with the maple syrup one, going nuts making Kaley giggle because the female kit was being funny.

"Yeah and she's going to drive her teacher crazy, which I can't wait to hear about later." Rocket said drinking coffee.

"Yep, and bet they're going to be doing holiday stuff, you know?" Kaley said drinking coffee.

* * *

At her classroom in school, Kade and her class were excited hearing the teacher say, that their class were going to be involved in the school's holiday pageant, making them excitedly talking making the teacher chuckle, asking the class for ideas making Kade but also her best friend, Sneaker giving ideas which some of the other kids were used to both females.

"We'll come back to those ideas on a bit, you two." the teacher said to both Kade and Sneaker which made them both proud getting to work on things plus Kade was excited for recess, because she could have snow fun, seeing Sneaker agree because they could have a snowball fight.

"I bet your dad is curious about the holidays, you know?" Sneaker said seeing her nod.

"Yep, plus Flora wants to be our Christmas tree, which is cute." Kade replied to her.

She got very excitable hearing the recess bell ring, as she and Sneaker along with their class were going outside plus both Kade and Sneaker were starting a snowball fight with bigger kids, giggling because it was a blast besides impressing the big kids as the bell rang going inside.

Later after school, Kade was home telling her dad about her day, making Rocket chuckle especially the snowball fight part seeing Kade nod grinning, seeing Flora wearing decorations and baubles, which Kade foubd cute, seeing Casey agree telling her how Rocket was confused by the Santa thing, making Kade chuckle.

"Yeah and the North Pole needs a security system, if you know what I mean." Rocket said making Kade chuckle.

"I get it as he said that at the mall." Casey replied to her, making Kade giggle hysterically knowing it was true.

"Yeah, plus we were discussing our segment for the holiday pageant." Kade told her.

Kaley thought that would be fun, seeing Kade agree, and was going to do homework which was pretty easy for somebody who was smart as a tack making Rocket chuckle, because he knew that his kit got good grades, despite being mischievous so knew she would be on Santa's Nice list for sure making Casey smile at that, knowing how much he cared about Kade.

"Yeah, as the holidays are about family." Rocket replied to her.

Casey knew this was true, knowing they were a family of sorts, which made Rocket smile at that thought, knowing the holidays would be fun for them.


	2. Her First Letter To Santa

Kade was excitable about the holidays, but confused about this Santa person that everybody in her class was excited about visiting on Christmas Eve and asking them had made her young mind anxious needing help, knowing her dad or Casey might be able to help, they were smart and told her that she could ask them anything that crossed her young mind.

"Dad, Casey you there, I need to ask something." Kade said, seeing Casey there wondering if the female kit was alright sensing she had something on her young mind.

"Is Samta really scary, like Thanos?" Kade asked making her giggle a little, at Kade thinking Santa was as powerful as Thanos.

"No he's nice, what put that into your head, sweetie?" Casey said.

Kade told her making Casey get it, assuring the young female raccoon kit that was sitting on her lap that Santa was fine and maybe she should write her first letter to him, after explaining why making her excited hopping off making Rocket wonder what had happened hearing her tell him.

"I get it, but thanks for helping her out, as the holidays are intresting for her too, not just me." Rocket told her.

"You're welcome, as we are family." Casey told him, as he nodded.

He was making them coffee as it was a cold Winter night, going to check on Kade seeing her writing her letter to Santa, letting her be making Casey relieved, because she knew every kid did this at this time of year, drinking coffee and eating cookies making her smirk knowing the holidays were also the season of eating,and people gained holiday weight.

"What's so funny, Casey?" Rocket asked her.

"Oh nothing, Rockie." she replied smirking.

* * *

The next day, Kade was feeling anxious about posting her letter, yet she wanted stuff under her tree or under Flora when she woke up on Christmas or Grootmas morning taking deep breaths like her dad had taught her to do, when feeling this way besides remembering what she and Casey had talked about last night making up her mind, plus her dad and Casey were still asleep.

She went outside quietly, to the mailbox which had a little bit of snow on it, standing on thp toes of her feet paws pushing it through the mail slot smirking going back inside.

Rocket was wondering what Kade had been doing or sending, until Casey explained, making him get it as it was cute hearing Casey say, that she had peeked over Kade's shoulder unseen through her powers, to see what she wanted for Grootmas making him impressed.

"She's getting ready for school, as it's nearly time for breakfast." Casey said.

"That's good as she loves school, plus she needs breakfast to start the day." Rocket said.

They saw Kade there ready for the day, sitting at the table, seeing Flora there with baubles on her vines which Rocket thought cute as this was their idea of a holiday tree, seeing Kade agree.

She hoped that the holidays would go well, and create good memories.


	3. Inviting His Siblings For The Holidays

"Wow, you got a message from your sibs?" Casey asked seeing Rocket nod, as he had gotten a letter from his brother and sister, Ranger and Riley since the annual Christmas tradition on their home world was coming up, giving Casey an idea that they should come to Terra stunning Rocket making Kade excited, that her uncle and aunt might be coming making Rocket surprised by his little kit's reaction.

"M-Maybe it would be alright to see them again, maybe Ranger and Riley would like it here." Rocket told her.

"Yeah plus we can get them gifts, it is the holidays." Kade told him making Casey smirk at this, seeing Rocket sending a letter to his siblings hoping that they would want to come to Terra since Casey could help Riley making Kade grin.

She was seeing a reply hearing that Ranger and Riley were coming for the holidays and knew that things would be intresting seeing Rocket breathing deeply hoping this was a good idea hearing Casey agree.

She hoped that she could help Rocket bond with his estranged siblings, seeing Rocket nod, as he wanted to plus they had to go Christmas shopping soon, so had asked Kamala to watch Kade while they were out since Doreen was busy, plus Rocket was not comfortable letting Squirrel Girl watch his daughter, making Casey get it.

"She'll be alright, Rockie, plus Kamala is fun." Vasey told him.

He saw Kade going to her room, but making holiday cards for Ranger and Riley since they were visiting for the holidays and could not wait to tell them a lot of things.

* * *

A few days later, Casey, Kade and Rocket were stunned seeing Ranger and Riley here, impressed by the snow blanketed city and how cold it was making Rocket chuckle, explaining to them that it got like this during this time of year seeing Kade happy to see them making them grin because Rocket had told them about her..

"Hey you two, welcome to Terra." Rocket told them.

Casey grinned at Ranger and Riley's reactions to her, making Kade chuckle at them explaining to them about Casey making Rocket get it explaining things going inside seeing them surprised by the decorations, making Casey guess that they'd never seen these things before making Kade smile at their reactions.

"The holidays are going to be awesome, but can they watch me, while you and dad go on that secret mission that you won't tell me about?" Kade asked making Rocket chuckle at his daughter being persistent.

"We'll see sweetie, you know?" he said seeing her excited.


End file.
